


A Future Spent With You

by Franeridan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franeridan/pseuds/Franeridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so early in the morning, the only sound Kuroo could hear was the chirping of birds and the fridge humming two rooms over.<br/>He felt warm and cozy, burrowed in pillows and blankets, Bokuto's arms held loosely around him and his nose tickling the base of his nape – Kuroo could feel his breath on his skin, comfortable and familiar, and the smile bending his lips was so natural, so usual, that he nearly didn't even notice it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Spent With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have fully accepted my role as fluff provider for this fandom. I'm here, writing tooth-rotting fluff, and being completely unapologetic for it. Amazing.

It was so early in the morning, the only sound Kuroo could hear was the chirping of birds and the fridge humming two rooms over.

He felt warm and cozy, burrowed in pillows and blankets, Bokuto's arms held loosely around him and his nose tickling the base of his nape – Kuroo could feel his breath on his skin, comfortable and familiar, and the smile bending his lips was so natural, so usual, that he nearly didn't even notice it.

He let himself sink a bit more in his pillow, his face rubbing against the soft cotton as a content sigh left his parted lips, reveling in the knowledge that he still had a long time before he'd need to get up and prepare for work; Bokuto's hold on his middle tightened slightly, his forehead sinking between black hair with a soft press, and Kuroo chuckled and pushed back against the other's warm chest.

“'morning,” he said, voice scratchy from sleep and smile bending his lips, and, in answer, Bokuto let out a soft groan and a grumbled sound.

“Wha' time's it,” he asked, tightening his arms enough to have Kuroo's skin adhere completely to his own, and then sighed and wriggled his nose when the answer was a happy _early, go back to sleep_.

“Know I can't sleep if you're awake,” he complained, whine dulled by the sleep still present in his low tone, and Kuroo hummed in answer, letting himself enjoy the warmth surrounding him and the nice sounds of his boyfriend's voice.

“Why are you awake, anyway,” Bokuto kept going, moving his head to leave a soft kiss on one of Kuroo's shoulder-blades and then another at the base of his neck, and Kuroo shrugged and turned around just enough to point barely open, still smiling eyes on Bokuto's still closed lids.

“It's bright,” he said, a laugh making his shoulders shake when the other's brows furrowed in confusion at the words, “the curtain, we didn't close it properly.”

Bokuto's answer was a small _oh_ , soft and barely audible, and then he shifted so that he could turn Kuroo around in his arms and press his face right against his chest; he sighed satisfied, moving to better accommodate the other and then pressing a kiss between his hair.

“There, go back to sleep,” he said, and Kuroo could feel his smile in the light tone of his voice, in the way his lips curled against his skin – he laughed in answer, soft and bright, and then hummed and moved his hands to hold Bokuto tight against him, let the cold tip of his nose lose the chill thanks to the other's heat.

For a long while, every noise he could hear was of Bokuto being alive: his breath, steady and warm, and his heart, strong and clear. The sound of the sheets shifting over his legs as he moved under them, that of his own hair moving as Bokuto rubbed his nose between the locks, of the skin of his fingertips sliding along the curve of his spine.

It was comfortable and familiar, like home if it were a sound, and Kuroo let himself be guided towards sleep with a smile on his lips and warmth starting from the middle of his chest; he was just seconds away from peaceful slumber when Bokuto spoke again, tone low and scratchy from his own half-asleep state.

“Hey, Tetsu,” he said, waiting for Kuroo to hum in answer before starting to lazily leave small kisses between his hair, “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kuroo sighed with a soft smile, lifting his head to peck at the underside of his jaw and then sinking his nose between the other's neck and shoulder.

“No, but seriously,” Bokuto sighed, rolling them over to have Kuroo on his back and raising on his forearms to look down at him, “I love you _so much_. I love you more than I loved you yesterday, and tomorrow I'll love you more than I love you right now.”

His brows were furrowed over his still-damp-by-sleep eyes, and Kuroo watched him with wide lids and an unsure smile on his lips for a few seconds, wondering where the sudden declaration was coming from, until Bokuto sighed again and let himself sink down to hide his face against his neck.

“I know,” Kuroo said in the end, moving a hand to thread between white-and-black hair, cradling the other's head against his skin and rubbing his cheek on the soft locks, “I love you, too, Kou.”

“But will you still love me tomorrow? And the day after that?” Bokuto wondered, moving his mouth to gently bite at Kuroo's collarbone and making him snicker and wriggle under him in answer.

“It depends,” he said, laughter in his voice and eyes trained on the ceiling, “are you asking because you forgot to buy more milk after you finished it all again?”

“Tetsu, come on, I'm being serious here,” Bokuto whined, and then, when the only answer he received was an amused _me too, you know I'm always serious about my coffee!_ , he moved his fingers to tickle at his boyfriend's sides, making him jump and squirm with barely repressed laughter.

“Okay, _okay!_ I'll– _haha_ – stop, _stop!_ I'll answer!” he cried out, lips stretched around the laughter and hands trying to push Bokuto off of him; he took in a long breath when the other rolled down at his side with a muttered _you better_ , feeling the remains of the smile still pulling at the corners of his mouth and tears at the sides of his eyes.

He poked at Bokuto's hip in retaliation, making him jump and scowl, and then reached out for his boyfriend's fingers, curling his hand around them and squeezing tight.

“Our second high school year... how long ago was it?” he wondered, eyes on the ceiling and brows furrowed in concentration.

“Nine years ago,” Bokuto answered, moving his free hand to cover the one Kuroo had over his left and starting to play with the other's long fingers.

The world outside was starting to wake up, cars speeding past always more frequently under their window, the noises from their neighbor's television reaching them in muffled murmurs, dogs barking and covering the sounds of the now wide awake birds – inside that room, under the warm covers and with Bokuto laying right next to him, Kuroo still felt like they were alone in the whole universe, though.

“Yeah, nine years ago, I've been in love with you for _nine years_ ,” he sighed, rolling on his side to point smiling eyes on the other man, “I don't think I could ever stop loving you even if I wanted to, at this point.”

The bright grin he received in answer alone could have been enough of a reason to never leave Bokuto's side, as far as Kuroo was concerned – the arms reaching out to hold him, the kisses being left all over his face, the warmth and scent of the body currently enveloping him, those were all things Kuroo, by then, was more than sure he could never live without.

Being with Bokuto was addicting in a way nothing else could ever be.

The clock on the nightstand informed Kuroo he still had over an hour before he needed to get out of bed, which was more than great, considering how little he wanted to move right then; spending the whole day in bed with Bokuto was sounding more and more like the best idea he could come up with – actually, right that moment he wouldn't have minded spending the rest of his life without moving an inch again.

“In three weeks I'm going to San Francisco with the team,” Bokuto mumbled, sinking his chin between Kuroo's hair and making him wriggle his nose and push closer, tighten his arms around the other's middle further.

“You know, I was having a good moment right now,” he complained, pinching the skin at the base of Bokuto's back and making him squeak in answer, “I was just thinking _ahh, this is so nice, being with this stupid owl I call boyfriend_ – ”

“Hey!”

“–so of course you had to go and talk about leaving,” he concluded, rolling his eyes at the pout he knew Bokuto was making without even having to look at it; he started trailing his hands up and down the other's spine, bones shifting under his fingertips as Bokuto adjusted his hold on him, and then kissed the base of his boyfriend's throat, feeling the way he hummed contentedly in answer through the vibrations on his lips.

“I was thinking you could come with me,” Bokuto mused after a beat, mumbling a low _coach said we can bring one person each_ more to himself than the other, and Kuroo scoffed and shook his head, rubbed his nose against the other's neck.

Every time Bokuto left, he missed him more than he'd ever let anyone know – which was saying something, considering how he spent most of his time alone complaining to Kenma about feeling lonely. His absence felt like a hole in his chest, or a weight in his throat; he felt colder, without Bokuto around, and the world looked a little duller, sounded way too quiet. There was too much empty space around him even in crowded rooms, and his hands were always reaching out towards something that wasn't there, his voice calling out to someone who couldn't hear.

After having lived with someone for over seven years, he felt it had to be normal to feel it when they were missing, and he would have given anything to have to be in that situation for as little time as he possibly could.

But still.

“I have work, Kou, I can't just leave for a whole week,” he pointed out, pulling away to look at the other's face and then kissing his pouting mouth as a way to apologize for his answer; Bokuto's lips were dry but soft, felt warm and demanding even first thing in the morning, and Kuroo let himself linger for a long second before pulling back.

“I think they wouldn't have anything to say if you asked time off for this, though,” Bokuto grumbled, biting at his lips and furrowing his brows, and Kuroo found himself laughing in answer, getting closer again to nose just under his ear and nibble at the curve of his jaw.

“For what? Following my boyfriend around the world to avoid feeling lonely?” he snorted, moving his arms upwards to link them around Bokuto's neck and hiding his face there, smirk still pulling at one corner of his lips and slightly shaking his head in amused disbelief.

The other sighed and wound his arms tight and firm around Kuroo's middle, pressing their chests together and sinking his nose between messy dark locks; Kuroo could feel his heart beat strong and too fast through their pressed rib-cages, his skin too warm everywhere they touched, and he let a questioning sound leave his closed lips as a brow arched on his forehead in curious confusion.

“What is it?” he asked, making Bokuto push out a long grumble before shrugging and relaxing his shoulders, letting himself sink further between the sheets and blankets.

“No, I mean,” he said, taking in a long breath and then leaving a soft kiss on the top of Kuroo's head, “to get married.”

It felt like all the air was suddenly punched out of Kuroo's lungs – they felt too tight, too high in his chest, and he took in a sharp breath, his stomach dropping and his heart jumping in his throat at the same time; then he took a hold of Bokuto's shoulders, pushing him away to look at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

“Did you just–” he started, voice a strangled, barely audible sound, but the rest of the words stuck in his throat and died there, making it impossible to do anything but open and close his mouth for long, endless seconds.

His hands felt clammy and he couldn't seem to understand if his heart was beating too fast or had stopped completely – Bokuto's face looked redder every passing second, though, and his hands on Kuroo's hips were trebling ever so slightly, his teeth sinking in his lower lip and his eyes refusing to meet the other's surprised stare, and Kuroo couldn't avoid thinking just how _vulnerable_ he looked, right then _._

“Only if you want to, of course, I just– it's just–”

“Kou, did you just _propose to me?_ ” he wondered, voice barely a whisper and breaking at the end of the sentence, and after all his heart had to be going _way too fast_ , there was no other explanation for how hot he felt his skin right that moment.

Bokuto groaned and moved a hand to push it between his hair and drag it down over his face, turned around to sink his nose between the pillows and let out a distressed, muffled sound; then he shrugged and nodded, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Kuroo's with an unsure and hopeful stare.

“I guess so,” he said, teeth sunk in his lower lip and one hand still held tight over his boyfriend's hip, “yeah, looks like I did.”

Kuroo kept his wide eyes on him for a long handful of seconds – on the red still tinting his cheeks and the way his gaze shifted from the pillows to Kuroo to the walls and back on Kuroo again, on his hands held tight to stop the trembles and on his teeth and tongue worrying his now swollen lips – and for the length of the whole time everything he could think about were the sentences _I was thinking you could come with me_ and _to get married_ as if recorded on tape and played on never-ending loop.

He'd just been proposed to.

His boyfriend of eight years had just _proposed_ to him.

The laughter that in the end came out of him originated from the middle of his chest, shook his shoulders and made his abdomen nearly hurt, forcing him to bend over and hide his face in his pillows to try and muffle it when the widening of Bokuto's eyes only threatened to make it worse.

“ _Shit_ , Kou, oh my _god_ , that's not how you propose to someone!” he wheezed out, anticipating the pillow that soon after hit the back of his head just from the long groan that left Bokuto's lungs and ending up laughing even harder in answer.

“Shut up, I hadn't planned on it, alright?” Bokuto grumbled, letting himself fall on his back and drawing up one of the blankets to hide underneath it, and somehow that gesture made Kuroo, if possible, laugh even more – he dragged himself towards his boyfriend, trying to pull down the cover and then giving up and diving under when Bokuto refused to let go, and then settled on the other's wide chest with his arms crossed and chuckles still falling from his lips, accepting Bokuto's glare with a smirk and laughing eyes.

“It was the least romantic proposal I've ever heard of,” he commented, and got in answer a distressed groan and two hands messing up his already wild hair; when Bokuto muttered a pouted _you can simply say no and we can be done with this, you know_ , he raised a brow and tilted his head, grin wide on his amused face.

“What? I'm not saying no,” he said, feeling the other go rigid for a second underneath him at the words: he felt Bokuto's hands grab him at the top of his biceps, then, strong and firm, and the next thing he knew he was on his back, half of the blanket thrown on the floor and Bokuto towering over him, wide eyes and a small, hesitant smile bending his red lips.

“Really?” he asked, barely repressed excitement tinting his voice and making his irises shine in the now pronounced morning light, and the sight made a reflexive, genuine smile spread over Kuroo's face, his chest feeling light and his heart nearly beating in his throat.

“Yeah,” he grinned, arms moving up to cross behind Bokuto's neck and pulling him down towards himself, “I did say I could never stop loving you, didn't I?”

The kiss was soft and slow, closed lips gliding against each other as they pulled at the corners in mirroring grins; Kuroo moved his hands upwards to thread through white hair, pulling the other closer still, and Bokuto's smile widened as he nosed at his cheek and left small pecks along the line of his jaw and cheekbone, on his eyelids, on the bridge of his nose, down on his lips again.

When they moved apart, Kuroo's chest felt warm and and his lungs too big, and he nuzzled his face on the palm resting on one of his cheeks, dragged down the fingers of one of his hands to trace Bokuto's jaw and chin and smiling lips.

“We're getting married,” he whispered, nearly awed – and then, when Bokuto's eyes brightened and his smile widened even further, he repeated it again, wonder in every word and grin on his lips becoming bigger by the second.

“We're getting _married._ ”

“We are!” Bokuto laughed, rolling on his back and pulling Kuroo on top of his chest, “I asked and you said _yes_ , you actually said yes, I can't believe you said yes!”

“I can't believe you _asked!_ ” Kuroo exclaimed in return, kissing the other right on the lips, firm and steady, and snorting out a laugh when Bokuto couldn't manage to stop snickering throughout it – he looked down at him with a bright grin, shaking his head at the other's delighted and surprised _why wouldn't I ask!_

“We practically already _are_ married,” he beamed, tightening his arms around Kuroo and nuzzling his face between his neck and shoulder, “this is just gonna make it _forever_.”

“ _Just_ , you say,” Kuroo whispered in his hair, feeling his lungs and heart growing three sizes bigger as the thought properly settled in his mind.

He was getting _married_.

To _Bokuto_.

The man he'd been in love with for nearly a whole decade, and he got to _marry_ him.

It wasn't like he hadn't always thought he would never willingly end that relationship as long as he lived, truly, but marriage would make his decision to spend the rest of his life with the man currently laying underneath him and between his arms _official_.

Permanent.

_Mutual_.

It wasn't just about him silently deciding to never leave Bokuto's side, it was _both of them_ making the vow out loud, writing it down, signing their names under it.

Official papers recognized by most states on Earth, making them a couple in every sense of the word.

“Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?” he asked, sinking his nose between Bokuto's hair as he suddenly realized how _huge_ of a decision they had just made; his boyfriend – _fiancee_ , he found himself thinking as his grin became wider and wider – only nodded enthusiastically in answer, though, letting out a soft _are you?_ in return and smiling big and bright at Kuroo's sure _yes_.

“Really?” Bokuto laughed, stretching his neck to peck at the corner of the other's lips and then grinning wide when Kuroo nodded again and bent down properly kiss him, firm and deep, decisive.

There wasn't even need to ask, truly.

Kuroo would have spent countless lives with Bokuto, as long as the other would have had him – an uninterrupted eternity would have been worth living, too, as long as he could have the other constantly by his side.

“Yeah,” he repeated anyway, winding his arms tight around Bokuto's middle and reveling in the way the other's moved nearly reflexively to mirror the gesture.

“I really, _really_ want to marry you.”

 


End file.
